When operating multiple otherwise independent agricultural machines engaged in various aspects of an overall collaborative agricultural process, it is often desirable to synchronize their activities. Achieving synchronization is dependent on understanding the state and behavior of the various machines. In particular, aggregating data from some machines for use by other machines requires synchronization in order to understand which machines should be supported and which should be denied at any particular point in the process. Attempts to achieve synchronization depend on communication between and control by human operators, but this often results in many points of failure which prevent maximizing synchronization, which reduces the efficiency of the overall process.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.